Silver In Our Blood
by Hell-Later-On
Summary: He leaned in slowly, never breaking off his gaze with me, his eyes warm and breath taking. His lips so perfectly drawn and tempting. The warmth of his hand on my skin, the subtle tug on my hair as his hand slipped to the back of my neck, bringing my face closer to his. My head tilted back some more with apprehension, the crave to have his lips on mines. Sam x Blaire Argent [OC]
1. Chap 1: Midnight Wanderer

**Silver In Our Blood**

**Chapter 1**

**Night Wanderer**

They were blue with a slight greenish hint in them. They were persistant, demanding, daring, but they were also kind, loving and caring. They kept staring at me from across the room, sweeping over my body, up and down to my deepest flaws and hidden imperfections. They sat there, perfectly placed between his slightly frowning eyebrows and chiseled cheekbones. They were mesmerizing, so clear and pure, they could've been crystals no one would've noticed. At first, I was happy they had land on me, I often was part of the landscape, easily forgotten. But as time flew by, I felt more and more conscious about myself. Was my skirt misplaced, had I forgot the price tag on it?

No, I had just forgot how guys could sometimes be obsessed, how they could sometimes turn into wild animals when in presence of their targeted prey.

I was just about to leave the pub when he came crashing down on the sofa next to me. My body stiffened: last time I had a boyfriend, I was 15, -if I can even call that a boyfriend-... pshhh nothing to worry about. Did I remember how to flirt? Most certainly not.

Instead I just kept on reading my book as if he wasn't even there, his eyes even more dreamy now that he was closer.

That's when his slim and precisely shaped lips moved: "Hi, I'm Oliver." He smiled, one of those smiles that caught girls like flies. One of those grins that made anyone feel conscious about themselves.

But that smile of his, along with the intonation in his voice made something feel wrong.

"See, I don't wanna bother, but what's a pretty girl like you doing in a bar alone at 1AM?" He asked taking a sip of his beer, his body facing mine on the leather couch.

Definitely not my type of men.

There was two ways I could've approached the situation: playing his game or put an end to this guy's pathetic flirt.

"Blaire is my name, I'm 25, single, insomniac, my parents died a month ago, not interested in a one night stand with some dude with a "look how attractive and douchebag I am" haircut and shady looking wallet that can't even tell me his real name." I blurted out.

He lifted an eyebrow up. "No need to get nasty, Sherlock. Are you psychic or something?" He scrutinized my face attentively as he leaned in closer. "sorry 'bout your parents, I didn't mean-"

"I know." I cut him off trying to be as rude as I could.

"How'd you know I lied?" He asked clearly not at all shaken by my manner.

"Usually when people say their name it feels awkward in their mouth, like they don't know how to say it. You seemed way too comfortable with it to be real. Am I right or am I right?" I said as I slammed my book shut.

He smirked and looked down to my hands. "You believe in them?" The guy asked me.

"You just won't let go, uh?"

"Nah, I can be pretty persuasive..." He smiled again and I felt myself giving up a little. "So?"

He was attractive, that, I couldn't deny, but was his brain as pretty as his face? I didn't feel like digging to find out, I was exhausted and just wanted him to leave me alone.

"I don't know. I mean, I've heard stories, legends, but it never happened to me." I brushed my fingers upon the letters printed on the cover of my book. "I guess I do, there are so many things unexplainable in life, it wouldn't be surprising."

He looked down to his beer taking in all that I had just said, he took a sip before answering.

"What about your parents, did they believe in them?" He asked with interested eyes. There was something in his look, something quite terrifying, some kind of lust for knowledge, it scared me, but somehow reminded me of myself.

"I don't really know, I've never been close to my parents..." I spent most of my childhood in a boarding school in England. I know that they weren't the religious type. What about you?" I asked trying to turn the conversation around.

It wasn't because it was a touchy subject or that I really cared about what he thought, I just didn't like to talk about myself, it always made me feel uncomfortable. And to be honest, it kinda crept me, all those questions. But I guess if he wasn't going to leave me, I knew better than to rudely take the door.

"I do, actually, I've seen one myself. In fact, my house was haunted when I was a kid. Ah scares the crap outta you!" He half-laughed to himself. "Imagine coming down the stairs for a midnight glass of water and falling face-to-face with a freaking ghost."

I looked down to my book. Trying to keep myself from asking, but my natural curiosity was just too strong. "Was it mean?"

He cocked his head slightly to the side and pulled his arm up to rest on the back of the couch just behind my head. I should've probably reacted to show him that even though he tried, it was still a no from me, but I didn't move, I waited for him to answer me.

"Sort of, at first it was nothing really alarming, then he became more and more..." He slightly stopped there, adding emotion to his words. "aggressive."

"What did it do?"

_Shut your bloody mouth Blaire._

"At first he was toying around with stuff, your basic ghost activity. Stuff disappearing and reappearing mysteriously." I found myself turning more and more to him, interested by his story. "Then he started knocking things off, exploding lightbulbs, that kind of stuff..." He gazed into my eyes holding his words in to add into the feeling. "Then he started pushing us, throwing things at us, it was a nightmare."

"Were you scared?"

_Stop talking Blaire, god damn it._

"A little, my brother was the most scared of all of us." He shrugged, oh yeah, though guy you know. "But don't you wanna know what we did?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink slowly, never breaking eye contact with me.

"What did you do?" The words flew out of my mouth and he grinned, content of himself.

He scanned the room quickly and leaned in closer to me, his eyes bore deeply into mine and my heart fluttered when his other hand came resting millimetres away from my thigh, I could feel the warmth of his skin and the coldness of his beverage. His hot breath grazed against my cheek as he whispered in my ear, as if telling me one of the world's many secrets.

"We chased it."

The word sent a shiver running down my spine, or maybe it was just his closeness. "Chased?" I repeated. Was I deliberately flirting with him?

"Hunted" He replied now facing me, his lips centimetres away from mine. Perfection created by god.

_No._

"Tracked" He added slowly leaning in.

_This is not right Blaire, you're not that kind of girl._

"Killed" He breathed out, almost inaudible.

_Whatever._

His lips finally reached mines, at first tempting, then daring. They moved against mine with assurance, expertise. Of course I should've known that he had kissed numbers of women before, but somehow I didn't really care. I had always been a good girl, being bad one night wouldn't hurt anyone would it?

His hand crawled up my thigh to my hip and he drew me against him, against his chest, what he did he do with his beer? No idea, but thank god the couch faced a window and not the rest of the pub. My hands moved instantly up to the back of his neck where my fingers easily found his dark blond hair and my book slid to the floor in a quiet thud.

His lips were soft, but hungry for my skin, they tasted like the alcohol he had drink, this intoxicating liquor which men like him loved so much, either to forget or feel alive, growing them into savage beasts or in poor melancholic animals. The steadiness of his heartbeat and the sound of my irregular one fought in my eardrums to overcome the lascivious music all around us.

Heat, it was consuming us as he became hungrier and hungrier and I wasn't doing anything to stop him. Being bad feels good after all, way too good.

His hands reached for my legs and he put them each side of him as he lowered us on the couch.

So wrong, but so right they say? Heck I was snagging with a total stranger.

His lips left mines leaving them feeling empty and trailed down my neck into a path of burning kisses.

I opened my eyes, fixing, in the dark, the ceiling above us and let my mind wander. I met him like what? Five minutes ago? I felt like a teenager again, as if I wanted to make my parents angry, rebel against them for trying to mould me into a perfect little girl. I felt like my hormones were raging inside of me, like all that I wanted was to have sex, right there and right then. I mean, that guy was sooo hot, and really really bad. Or maybe it was just the fact that I didn't get already that adults could sleep with strangers if they wanted to. Man, being an adult is pretty cool now that I think of it, I have boobies, I can do whatever I want, I can go wherever I want and I can sleep with random dudes! Fantastic really!

Or maybe it was just the champagne kicking in, whatever it was it made the stranger's lips ever more hypnotizing. Maybe I should ask his name though.

"I guess it's something harsh at first... then kind of soft, sweet." I whispered as he came up to look me in the eyes, brows furrowed ever so slightly. " Something like, David or.. Dean, maybe Cameron?"

_Damn he's hot._

"The crazy geniuses, they're the best kind." He breathed out in his low voice of his as his lips came crashing down again.

"So?" I demanded between two harassments of his blissful mouth.

"Dean." He answered, but before he could lower himself again I saw something from the corner of my eyes.

"Well Dean, there's someone here for you." I quickly glanced at the tall man standing close to the couch, clearly annoyed.

My lovely stranger quickly looked at him then back at me, smirking with a hint of regret as we sat up straight.

We both got up to our feet and I picked my book up buttoning the buttons of my shirt that I had no idea had been opened.

"Well that was fun, see you around, Dean." I winked at him before turning on my heels and walking for the door.

"What the hell dude, I've been looking for you all night long!" I heard the tall guy say.

"I needed fresh hair okay?" Came Dean's sharp reply. "You blew up my chances with that hot girl, I'm really pissed now sam, you owe me breakfast." He accused the other guy and I laughed to myself.

Boys will be boys I guess?

* * *

Hey There :) I'm Hell-Later-On, I'm sort of new to the SPN fandom, I started maybe 3 months ago and I'm currently watching season 9. This FF is not really set in any particular season, but I mention some characters of the Teen Wolf world, no TW characters will have a role in this FF but they are here because some of them are into Blaire's family. No need to watch TW to understand but there might be a couple spoilers. I already have 5 chapters written but I won't upload this story on regular basis because for the moment it is pretty just a scratch but leave me a review to tell me what you think and I might carry on.

DISCLAMER: I do not own Supernatural, it's plot or it's characters, neither do I own Teen wolf, it's plot or it's character. All OCs are my creation.

Enjoy the rest of your day, XxX - Hell-Later-On


	2. Chap 2: Man In A Suit

**Silver In Our Blood**

**Chapter 2**

**Man In A Suit**

The next day was rainy, but not those kind of boring rainy days where rain comes and goes away, not the kind where it's cold and windy. No, it was a beautiful rainy day, the kind that happened after long days of extreme heat, where rain fell heavily and constantly, where birds chirped and frogs croaked in happiness. The kind of rain that I liked to call: The Salvation Rain.

I was sitting in the solarium, quietly reading a book when I heard three distant knocks. I closed my book and quickly got up. I made my way across many gigantic rooms before getting to the entrance's massive wooden doors.

I pulled the door open with effort and greeted the stranger. "Afternoon, What can I do for you?" I smiled before recognizing the said stranger. It was the guy that ''interrupted'' me and Dean the night before.

The tall man extended one of his hands towards me as the other one reached the interior pocked of his tight fitted black suit. " Hi, I am Agent Lancaster, FBI." I shook his hand as he pulled his badge out of his suit's inside pocket and showed it to me.

I slightly frowned. "Blaire Argent. Come on in don't stay outside." I motioned him to enter.

He obeyed and I closed the door behind him. The look on his face was absolutely priceless.

"This place is... Wow." He breathed out looking around him in awe as I laughed lightly.

"Why thank you." I smiled and he returned the favour. "I had the same reaction only a few days ago." I laughed to myself remembering.

_"__Welcome back to the Argent Manor, miss Argent." Emrich, our most loyal butler's old booming voice echoed in my ears._

_The scenery of this place was absolutely breathtaking._

_In the distance, at the end of the pavement alley on which we were rolling, stood a gigantic building made of pale stone to which clang flourishing vines. Two wings departed from the central piece and entrance, East and West. The West wing was shorter than it's sister, at the far left end of it stood a tall tower from which, I was sure, we could overlook the whole domain. The East wing elongated towards the right, at it's end stood another tower, but this one was larger than the other one. As the first one was simply to enjoy the view, the latter, if I was correct, held on it's first floor the ballroom and on it's second, third and fourth, the master bedroom and other bedrooms. Far behind the manor I could almost discern the roof of the staples, as well as the large fields and gardens extending far behind._

_It had been 20 years that I hadn't set foot in this huge house of luxury and it suddenly made me feel strange. I felt the urge to straighten my back and act with grace. It was stupid, but there was just something emaning from that house, it felt like I was back in time._

_I got out of the car and stood before the entrance, frozen on my feet. The place was so beautiful, even more magnificent than in my memories. And the best part was that it was my house!_

_A bloody huge house to say the least, but hey, who would complain about living in something like that?_

"Welcome to the Argent Manor." I smiled with pride.

He observed everything, to the marble flooring and grand staircase cascading down to the antic paintings decorating the walls.

"From the exterior this place was already insane, I feel like I'm in a book or something." He laughed and I crossed the room, walking through the arch at our left and entering what I called the blue sitting room.

"I had the exact same feeling, we can almost hear violins and pianos playing." I said and he nodded with amusement, and I saw him straighten himself just like I had a few days before. "Take a seat agent Lancaster." I demanded as I sat on one of the powder blue sofas.

"How old is this place exactly?" He asked with interest.

"The manor celebrated it's four hundredth birthday 2 years ago. It is one of Iowa's most precious jewel. Something to be proud of!"

_Blaire, you sound so uptight, relax it's just a federal agent._

His eyebrows raised. "Wow, this is truly amazing." He frowned and quickly looked down before staring back at me, he was on questioning mode. "Tell me, Argent, it's french isn't it?"

"yes, our ancestors were french nobility, fur traders, one of the only french immigrants to actually stay in america in 1600. The climate here was too rough compared to France, but my ancestors were determined people." Truth is, he was kinda cute, and cute people made me nervous, and nervous made me a talking encyclopedia on legs.

_Oh my god Blaire stop talking so much, he probably thinks you're the biggest nerd on this whole planet._

"Do you still have connections in France? Family you still know?" He reached for his inside pocket again and took out a small notebook and a pen.

My brows furrowed as I tried to remember, I knew he was here for my parents' brutal murder, there was no way in hell the locals could elucidate this puzzle. "There's my uncle Christopher, he used to live in Beacon Hills, California, but his whole family got murdered too."

He scribed stuff before looking bak at me. "Could you give me their names and their position in the family?"

"Sure, Kate was my aunt she was my father's and Chris' sister, Victoria was Chris' wife and Allison was their daughter, my grandpa Gerard also died, they were all Argents"

"Were all of your family members close?"

"I think so, I was never really here, and we rarely saw each others" I shrugged.

"Do you know if your family had any enemies?"

"Not that I can remember of, of course my family had enemies, everyone has enemies, but who? I have no idea. I wasn't really here to notice and know stuff as you may already know."

"Right, how was boarding school? Was there a reason why you went?"

"It was absolutely great, I loved it. I spent most of my life there since school there was year long." I explained. "We learned thousands of things, from education to day living, politic, house keeping. My parents sent me because they wanted a higher and classic education for me. They wanted me to gain as much knowledge as I could. I've always loved to learn stuff so the whole 'not coming home' thing didn't bother me that much because of that."

"That explains the accent." He smirked.

With that smile, some of the pressure that had built up in my shoulder dropped.

I smiled back and got up flattening my blouse. "Speaking of accent, I was about to make tea would you like some? Or any kind of beverage for that matter." I added.

He chuckled and a smiled crept across his face. His cheeks were carved by adorable dimples sliding down the side of his cheeks when he smiled. His smile was slim and gentle, genuine, not exaggerated and obnoxious. His nose was quite wide but the curve of it was soft in a way so that it wasn't ruining the smoothness of his features unlike his friend, Dean, who's traits were franc and sharp. The only thing about his face that was neatly sculpted was his square jaw, a strong defined line that descended towards his chin. His eyes, mounted by highly placed eyebrows, were a warm hazel brown that, when confronted to broad daylight, took blueish and greenish undertones. They seemed peaceful, calm nordic seas while curtains of hair rained down each sides of his face. His long brown locks were pushed back behind his ears and lovely framed his face, he sure was a fine man. "Sure." He answered.

I noticed his fidgeting as he looked around. "Go ahead, have yourself a look." I proposed him and he silently thanked me while I exited the room.

I walked through the corridor, or more like the hallway since this place was so huge, when I came across Richard, our cook.

Because yes we had a bloody cook.

He was pushing a trolly on which was a steaming teapot, teacups, sugar and spoons.

He offered me a smile constituted by crooked teeth as he greeted me.

"Good afternoon Miss Argent, I figured that you'd like to keep your traditions, so I made you some tea."

"Oh you really didn't have to Richard!" I exclaimed, feeling slightly too important, it was like everyone in here was ready to kiss my feet. It was really starting to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Oh please Miss Argent, It is my job after all." The small plump man spoke up before I could protest more.

With that, he decided our conversation was over and carried on with his trolly towards a room that I had yet not seen before.

The room was pretty large with on it's left a facade high windows that overlooked the backyard gardens and I imagined how this place would be greatly illuminated on a sunny day. There was a gigantic stone fireplace leaning against the back wall. Before it, were placed three antic navy blue sofas that formed, with the fireplace, a rectangular shape that had, in the middle, a coffee table.

"Emrich told me you had a guest I'll go get him for you." The cook told me and quitted without waiting for an answer.

"I suppose this is the tea room." I whispered to myself.

I walked towards the chimney and examined it's head. There was a big A carved in the shape of a arrow head in the stone. The same A that was carved on pretty much everything around here, doors, headboards, cutlery, everything that was carved had an A on it. I knew A stood for Argent, but why the arrow head?

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see Richard entering the room with the agent on his trails, the young man's impressed expression hadn't yet leaved his traits as he looked around.

Richard stated to serve the tea as our visitor walked around the room and stopped, just like I had, at the foot of the fireplace. But instead of staring at the head, he took an odd interest into the ashes sleeping in the heart of the chimney.

I never understood their technique to investigate on cases, how could burnt stuff help you find a killer?

An idea suddenly crossed my mind. "Richard why don't you join us? I'm sure you'll be way more useful than me to answer Agent Lancaster's questions." I proposed while sitting.

The agent looked down at me then at my cook who was now pouring a third cup of tea.

"I'll take that as a yes." Lancaster commented as he came to sit with me on one of the sofas.

The oldest of our trio put the tray containing our tea on the white coffee table and sat on the sofa facing ours.

I outstretched my arm towards the tea set and poured sugar into my cup.

My neighbour picked his spoon up and studied it. "Silver." he said and I felt my cheeks warm a little, I didn't want him to think that all we cared about was money and ourselves.

"Fancy, I know. It's a little too much for my own taste." I quickly answered.

"This family isn't called Argent for nothing." Richard added. "It means silver in french." He explained while adding sugar to his cup.

Our guest nodded and then looked down to his own beverage with a puzzled look.

I leaned towards him and whispered, smirking: "It looks kinda strong, I'd put a lot of sugar if I were you, especially if you're not used to the taste."

His eyes looked up towards our cook then back at me and he understood that what I meant is that Richard wasn't really a pro at making tea.

5 spoonful were needed before he could drink the beverage without scrunching up his nose.

"I'm more the coffee type." He laughed as if saying 'sorry'.

Richard, oblivious to our little conversation about the quality of his tea making skills, spoke up. "So, what do you want to know from me, boy?"

"Right." The agent answered before settling his cup down and taking out, from his inside pocket, the same notebook than earlier. "Can you tell me if there was anything weird in your employers' behaviour before the incident."

Richard's thick black eyebrows furrowed as he thought.

"I remember they were working on a new project and that they were working more than usual, but apart from that, they acted pretty normal if you ask me."

"Was any of the employees in conflict with Mr and Mrs Argent?" He asked while scrubbing down notes that I couldn't comprehend.

"Oh no, not at all, all of the staff here is really grateful for the family's hospitality, it's almost as if we're a part of it. We owe everything to them."

"Meaning?"

"Oh the Argents gave us shelter when we didn't have anywhere to go, when everyone else shot us out, when we thought everything was lost."

Just like the agent, I was learning as much as him about this family, this family that was mine. I just then realized how I knew nothing about them. I felt like a teenager going through it's existential crisis. Except I knew who I was, I just didn't know a single thing about the people who had brought me to this world.

"Did they had any enemies that could have wanted them dead?"

"This family had it's enemies like any other, Mr Lancaster. But I can't think of any that would want them dead."

"where were the bodies found again?" He asked and quickly looked over me as if to see if it was a touchy subject.

I took it as a cue to answer the question myself "Near the pond at the far end of the gardens."

"There was no sign of a fight, no weapons?"

"Nothing, they just slashed my parents's throats open and left." I said, shrugging.

"Did the police found any DNA? Foot prints?"

"Nothing, the dogs didn't even bark." It was Richard that answered the question. "It was a completely quiet and ordinary night."

"Did you heard any strange noise?"

"Like I said, absolutely quiet." The cook answered getting slightly annoyed.

I quickly looked outside to realized that it had now stopped to rain. "I can take you to the pond if you want." I proposed him.

He looked at me and nodded: "That would be great."

I put down my empty teacup on the tray before getting up and thanking Richard for his time.

The young man did the same and we both quitted the room to head outside. The sun was now piercing through the clouds, casting a vivid light onto the fields and gardens before us.

Once outside the walls of the manor I spoke up. "Now I can't promise anything, last time I went there I was accompanied by Emrich, let's just hope we don't get lost." I said as he laughed.

"Don't worry, us men have a great sense of direction." He joked while we made our way through allées of neatly placed flowers and trees.

Everything was groomed to perfection, even the colour of every single flower seemed to have been chosen with logic and complexity. The stone path on which we were walking walking was lined by oak trees on both sides. Their branches leaned towards the middle and tangled together creating an everlasting arch high above our heads. Rays of light poked through the green leaves making the fresh rain drops sparkle like diamonds. The atmosphere around us was delicate and serene, as if cut out of the world by the roof of leaves. We were walking, side by side, with only the soft sound of our footsteps to remind us of our very own existences. It was strange to see how such a tall and strong men could be so delicate and caring. You could see it in the way he stood, in the way he moved, in the way his eyes explored the world and communicated emotions. There was something quite curious about him, like a million years old secret that he carried upon his shoulders. A burden that weighed him down with each steps he took, you could sense it in the tension in his shoulders, always so straight, always trying to live up to a greatness that he couldn't yet achieve. He was trying desperately to grasp it, to have a taste of that greatness, but he just couldn't. Although I was barely even able to reach the height of his shoulders, he was a small man, a small men on the interior, a small men if he compared himself to whoever he looked up to.

He was the one who broke the silence first. "So," He said staring at me, hands in his pockets. " How long are you going to stay in this town?"

His eyes now almost seemed greyish under the warm sun beams, they held an incomparable warmth and a 'je ne sais quoi' that made talking so easy, it was like every word you had to say was the most important thing in this world. I didn't need to lie, he truly had mesmerizing eyes.

"I don't know yet." I answered, hugging one of my arms to my body with the other. "Apparently I have a cousin that I have never heard about that's supposed to come down in a couple days. If he accepts to stay in the manor, because someone has to stay here, than I guess I'll go back to London." I explained.

"You don't like it here?" He asked me.

I sighed. "I do love it, I mean this place is absolutely insane, but I don't know why, it feels weird to be here. I don't know how to explain it."

"Like it's too much?" He completed.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed looking at him and he smiled back. "Plus the guys at the Royal Ballet needs me." I shrugged. "Although I'm sure my safe double is only dreaming of me leaving."

His eyebrows shot up "You're a ballerina?"

I laughed at his reaction, pushing a strand of jet black hair behind my ear. "Yeah."

"I thought ballerinas were taller and.." He scratched the back of his neck as he frowned. "skinnier."

His eyes swept over me to see if he had offended me in any sort of way. Seeing I just smiled back, the pressure in his shoulders dropped.

"Stereotypical ballet dancers are as skinny as toothpicks, but think about it, try to lift your leg up behind you so your foot is the same height as your head, and all that while standing on the very tip of your toes." I explained. "Most of us have better thighs than American Football players." I joked and we both laughed. "I bet I can run faster than you."

"Is this a challenge?" He asked, falsely gauging me by staring at me up and down.

"Maybe?" I teased. "You might have taller legs, but you're also heavier. I'm way more aerodynamic."

He took a fake offended expression. "Are you saying I'm fat?!" He wiped a non-existent tear from his eye.

"Maybe?" I answered again and we both laughed.

It felt great to laugh after staying in this huge manor where everything was so serious and solemn. Even if it was with a stranger that was here to know more about my parents death. It felt great to have a somewhat friend.

I was always one of those who believe that it doesn't matter for how long you've known someone, if you have a good feeling about them then why stay away. You can only go further in a relationship if you actually go further. It's just a matter of instinct.

Detaching my eyes from his' to look before us, I noticed that we were arriving to the pond. Oddly, I guess I was supposed to feel sad or feel at least deranged by the place. Instead, the only thing I could think about was how the scenery of the place was absolutely breathtaking. So peaceful and quiet. Hard to believe my genitors had been brutally murdered right where I stood.

"Here we are, you can do your thing Agent Lancaster." I said clasping my hands together before outstretching them towards the pond.

"Call me Sam" He smiled before walking into the open area, sun shining down on his gorgeous features.

_Nice to meet you Sam._

* * *

So This is the second chapter of this FF. We met Dean, now Sam. We learned a little bit more about Blaire. Please review :)  
XxX - Hell-Later-On


	3. Chap 3: Origins

**Silver In Our Blood**

**chapter 3**

**Origins**

Two days later it was wednesday, the middle of the week. And every wednesday, at the Argent manor, it was day off for everyone. And that day was the one I was going to open the West wing.

After looking for hours for the stupid key that would open the gigantic door that kept everyone out of the west wing, I finally found it into my mother's jewelry box. I found interesting things in there, diamonds, mostly, and precious things of all sorts, but one necklace caught my attention. It was dull and seemed really old, it was a silver chain to which was suspended a misshaped medallion. On the medallion was carved what seemed to be a weird beast of some kind circled by other embellishments. It was odd, but not as odd as to why was the key in her jewelry box. Pocketing both key and necklace I raced down the stairs, the thrill of knowledge pulsing through my veins.

Everyday, I had been itching to find out what was out there, and why had it been shut down. When I asked, everyone told me the same thing: "It's easier to heat only one part of the manor". But if so, why would they block all the windows?

I inserted the key in the lock and twisted it. For me, knowledge was like both a christmas present and a birthday present, -not that I had a lot of those anyway, mines were mostly books-… I took in a deep breath as curiosity boiled inside of me, closed my eyes for a second and put both hans on the door. I thought of all those secrets, all this history locked behind those doors for years an years. With a lot of effort I pushed the heavy doors open as they winced on their hinges. A cloud of dust danced in the air before my eyes. When it finally settled I stepped forward into the wing. I was standing in a vast room covered in a dense coat of dust, every object was protected by a blanket to keep them intact during their journey through centuries. It was too dark in here to see colours, not that I would've been able with all this dust. But stepping forward, I started my expedition with the podium right in front of the door.

I held in my breath and closed my eyes as I lifted the cloth in a fast motion. When I felt it was safe to open my eyes again, I gently put down the cloth on the ground and looked at what was under it. An old book was settled on it with a quill resting to it's side. I carefully lifted the leathery cover of the book to discover notes that seemed like an hotel register. Since it was to dark to see, pocketing into the messenger bag I had brought with me I took out a flashlight and pointed it a the writing. At the top was written: _Manoir de la famille Argent._ under it were three labelled columns: _Nom du ou des visiteurs, Date d'arrivée, Date de départ. _The oldest date and first one to have ever been written was the 17th of October 1418, under the name of _Henri Argent_. At first the names were all of our family but then certain names started to be added, the visits started to become more and more closer. A visitor a year 50 years later turned into, a visitor per month, another 50 and it turned into a visitor a week until it turned into 4 visitors a day a thousand year later. The writing slowly turned into english as well as the names. The last names in the book was _Samuel Colt, Elizabeth Hart Colt and Caldwell Hart Colt 24th August 1850_.

I carefully closed the book and put it in my messenger bag, I would have to make research on the names in this book. Taking light steps to the right making sure not to lift any more dust I uncovered what seemed like huge paintings. Under the covers were four portraits. _Milicien_ _Argent, Lauralie Argent, Marie-Alice Argent _and_ Honoré Argent. _But one in particular caught my attention, Marie-Alice looked just like me, jet black hair, obsidian eyes, thin nose, full lips. But most important was the necklace sliding down her cleavage, the same as the one in my very own pockets. She was young, probably in her teen years, maybe that year she had to marry a guy she didn't even know, maybe she died of an horrible disease. One thing sure is that they surely were the first owners of this manor.

I carried on my journey by taking the hallway that faced the main entrance to the west wing. Around the middle of the hallway, two arch gave access to two rooms from each side of the corridor. The one on the right seemed like a weaponry, swords, bows, katanas, cross-bows, knives, even guns, the room was filled with dusty weapons of all kinds. Something to make jealous any collector of this world. The room on the left was bigger, even though it's neighbour was already pretty big. It was filled with tables and chairs, chandeliers cascading down from the ceiling and I had a little thought for the guy that had to go up and light every candle on these things every night.

Down at the end of my path stood a gigantic spiral staircase going upward. But then, as I flashed my light on the steps to see where to set my feet, I noticed something terrifying that made my body icy with fear. A trail of freshly made footprint going down the stairs.

It was impossible for anyone to be in, doors, windows, everything was locked, everything was protected. How could he have entered by the second floor anyway? Was he the one that had killed my parents, maybe was he trying to avenge someone or maybe he was just crazy. But one thing sure is that I didn't want to die. Oh no.

Panic comes fast, and there is two ways of dealing with it. Either you flee like hell is on your heels, either you think faster than fear itself.

I quickly turned my flashlight off and as quietly as possible raced up the stairs lifting all the dust I could. Up the stairs was another never ending hallway but this time with more doors. I rushed down it and opened a random door towards the end of the hallway. I took the blanket that covered the nearest objet to the door. With it I started waving it to lift all the dust I could to make my foot prints disappear. Once this done I closed the door and locked it, I whirled around to search for somewhere to hide. I found myself in a bedroom, but there was no time to admire everything, I needed to hide. I lifted as much dust as I could before placing the blanket back at it's place, I uncovered the bed, took one of the gigantic pillows and threw it under, I curled myself in a small ball and hid behind all the other pillows, hoping I was hidden enough.

_Breathe, Blaire, breathe._

It took me everything not to cough under all this dust. I felt as if I was suffocating under the protecting cloth. I withdrew my phone dropping it in the process because of the numbness in my hands. I started dialling the police number, when I remembered a little detail. The emergency number is not the same in the USA…

I was panicking more and more feeling tears coming up, blocking my throat.

_Don't panic Blaire. Think._

_Think._

_Think._

I closed my eyes hard until an idea hit me, I rumoured into my bag ignoring my uncomfortable position until I found what I was looking for.

_"Call me if you remember anything" He told me as he scribed down his number and gave it to me._

With sticky shaky hands I quickly dialled his number and waited seconds that seemed like an eternity for him to answer. When I finally heard his voice I felt a rush through my body.

"Sam, it's Blaire, there's an intruder in my house." I whispered as fast as I could as my voice cracked with fear.

"Wait, what?" He asked. "Slow down."

"Who's this?" I heard a voice in the background ask. I recognized it as Dean's.

"Sam, I don't wanna die." I cried into the phone as I heard faint steps coming up the stairs.

"Come on out little princess. It's been years since I haven't seen you." A deranged voice spoke up from the end of the hallway making me jump and drop the phone into the sheets of the bed.

I could hear my own heartbeat drumming against my rib chest, I felt like I was about to die of fear as seconds seemed like hours. What was he going to do to me? Torture me? Kidnap me? Kill me?

I heard Sam's faint voice call out my name, but I didn't dare move to find my phone. Tears rolled down my cheeks while I heard the other line go dead. The intruder was taking all his time to come fetch me, as if he only wished I would try and run to chase me.

I never thought that once in my life I would end up in this sort of situation, that my life could be in danger, it seemed absolutely crazy. You know how they always say that stuff like that doesn't always happen to others? Well now I understood that quote perfectly. The way fear made it impossible for you to think correctly, the fact that your life could end very very soon, it was hard to realize that what was happening wasn't a movie nor a story. It was very real and I was utterly terrified.

The steps were getting closer and closer, but they were agonizingly slow. Or perhaps they were fast but adrenaline made it feel that way.

"You know I can smell your perfume from miles away." A sinister laugh escaped his throat,, making shivers run up my spine.

You see, when adrenaline quicks in, it's like the world slows down, like you have all the time in the world to think and to act, like you're invincible. But mixed with fear, it's like a ticking grenade that's waiting to explode any second from now.

"Come on Sam, come on." I repeated silently closing my eyes shut wishing for it to be over as soon as possible.

I thought about my parents, about my childhood, about my friends, about my life. I thought of all the things I would've wished to say, to do, to be. I thought and cried because it was all that I could do.

"Shush shush, Your parents were braver than this." He said as he scratched the wall with something, a weapon most probably.

He was taking his time, he was enjoying the thrill. It was a hunt and I was his hopeless pray, he had me right where he wanted and he was going to make it as long as he could. It was probably his sick obsession, killing was his only purpose.

Tears continued to pour down.

_Where are you sam?_

The door slowly opened and the man entered the room. I held my breath in, trying to stop the uncontrollable shaking of my body.

The weight shifted on the bed as he sat on it. "Come on sweetie. You can't stay hidden all your life." He marked a pause as he slowly cut the sheet open. "I gave you so much, the least you can do is pay back."

I closed my eyes, he was totally out of his mind.

The sheet opened above my head and I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I didn't dare to move.

_Please make it quick._

"My sweet Blaire." He dragged what seemed like a long sharp blade across my cheek as he leaned in close, whispering in my hear. "Come home."

His fingers curled like snakes around my arm and I realized that the blade wasn't a weapon but his fingernails. They were like claws, digging into my flesh as I cried out in pain.

"No!" I tried to yank my arm away but he took the other one in his death grip, lifting me off the bed.

My eyes shot open as he spun me around.

At the sight of his face, a piercing scream escaped my lips and a low growl escaped his'. His orbs were glowing of a crimson red, menacing and enraged, like a wild animal, a merciless predator. He snarled showing me his pointy fangs as he put me up on my feet.

I couldn't think straight, what the hell was going on.

"Ever wondered why you're so _damn_ intelligent?" He snarled as tears ran down my face. "Ever wondered why your parents never wanted anything from you in their life?" His claws dug even further in my flesh as blood dripped down my arms. "Why they paid to have you locked away in that asylum? Mm? You're-"

Suddenly there was a gunshot coming from the door way and my predator let me go, jumping through the window sending glass fly everywhere. Dean ran towards the window, gun at ready in his hand, he shot twice again before speaking up.

"Sam! He got away, stay with the girl imma go after him!" He shouted as he ran out the doorway leaving me alone.

I felt the world sway around me, my knees gave up and my body crashed to the ground. Before closing my eyes, I saw a set of brown boots rushing towards me and a man kneeling down.

"Hey, hey. Stay with me okay? It's all right, you're safe now." I heard Sam's voice and obeyed as much as I could.

I saw him tear one of the bed sheets and tie a piece of it around both my arms to stop the bleeding.

"Am I, am I gonna die?" I croaked out still feeling tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Of course not." He answered as if I was dumb for even thinking about it.

His arms snaked around my body and he lifted me as if I weighed nothing. He put my right arm behind his neck and I whined as pain shot through my arm. My head lolled back as he walked out of the room.

"Hey, don't sleep okay." He demanded.

"I saw." I breathed out. "A w-were"

I was crazy that was it, I was in the middle of an hysteria crisis

I gripped his jacket with my left hand with pain again shooting through my body. I felt so drained of all energy, the remains of the previous rush of adrenaline leaving my veins. I tried to stay awake like he asked me to put I couldn't hold it anymore. My grip on his neck and jacket slowly loosened as my eyelid started to feel more and more heavy. Even though I wanted to stay awake it was like I couldn't control anything.

_I saw a were-wolf._

"No, no, no. Don't sleep Blaire." I heard Sam say as he clutched my body closer to his. "Come on."

But it was too late.

* * *

Hey there :) Here goes chapter three, I"m not sure I really like it though XD, Blaire isn't dying don't worry she's just a wuss XD Why she can't sleep is that when you do a concussion, sleeping can make it worse :P Please review even though you don't have a lot to say it helps a lot :)  
XxX Hell-Later-On


	4. Chap 4: Now I Know

**Silver In Our Blood**

**Chapter 4**

**Now I Know**

* * *

"So watchu find out while she was passed out?" I heard Dean's voice ask as I slowly regained consciousness.

Their backs were facing me, so I decided to play limp doll in order to satisfy my curiosity.

"Apparently, these Argent people are werewolf hunters." Sam said.

_what the hell?_

"They have been around this for longer than any family of hunters we know of, even ours." He continued.

"How long back?" The first asked, rumouring through stuff around the bedroom.

I could tell, by the scent, that we were in my bedroom, the familiar odour of autumn leaves coming from the mason jars I filled with fallen leaves and rain water. My favourite.

"About probably five- maybe six hundred years." The agent answered and Dean deposited what he was playing with to come next to my bed.

"So you're saying that she's supposed to be the best of all of us and she passed out because she was scared?" He scoffed.

"I don't think she even knows about it. Even the existence of anything supernatural really. The werewolf did say that she had been locked in an asylum all her life…" Sam added before his friend left my side to go back to his initial spot.

"I wonder why." He said while opening one of my drawers.

_I wonder too, Dean. But please stop poking around my stuff._

"Well, I think I might know why." The agent spoke up, proud of being the first one to know.

"What were you waiting for to tell me?" Dean told him, irritated.

A small chuckle escaped the slightly taller man. "I like seeing all the wrong assumptions you make."

I heard someone being playfully smacked before Sam spoke again. "See this? It's not just any kind of diary." He marked a pose probably handing the said journal to Dean. "It's Mama Argent's journal."

Pages were flipped quickly. "Mind resuming it for me?"

_Wait, how long have I been unconscious? Why am I not in a hospital?_

"When Blaire here was just about a year old, she started to show signs of an abnormal intelligence along with ultra sharp reflects and senses." He took the book back from his friend. "I quote: _We are devastated to learn that Aeacus' plan worked. Our baby Blaire, our flesh and blood, is half-werewolf, but for the strangest reason, because he poisoned me during the last months of my pregnancy, it has only affected her brain. She doesn't have claws, fangs, glowing eyes neither anger issues. But we can't take that risk, if Gerard knows he will probably kill her. The code is strict and can't be bent, but we just can't simply kill her. We are hunters not baby killers. We'll get her a place into an asylum in England after her first birthday. Our hearts are crushed by this decision, but it's the only way she can live."_

"Wow, they're even worse than us."

_So this is why? Why they never wanted anything to do with me?_

"According to their "code" if any member of the family gets bitten, they must end their life. There's this sentence that keeps coming back again and again every where in their house. _Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent._"

"In english please?"

"We hunt those who hunt us." I spoke up and both whirled on their feet to stare at me.

They both looked at each other before Sam opened his mouth to speak: " How long have you been awake?"

"Enough to know that I'm a hunter, and apparently, I also hunt what I am." I said sitting up on my bed wincing at the pain coming from my arms.

"Here." Dean said offering me his glass in which twirled an amber liquid. "How's the head?"

I took his glass and gulped the few of it down, my throat burning in the process. "The head is great. The mind is a little confused though." I said handing him back his glass. "Can I ask what you were doing in the wine vault?" I said eyeing the bottle of whiskey sitting on the drawer.

"Investigating." Dean simply answered and I asked him another drink.

_Hell, after what I saw I deserve it._

"What did you find out there?" I giggled getting up to take the glass from his hands. "I have absolutely no endurance for alcohol." I explained before walking towards the other part of my insanely huge bedroom. Seriously, who has their own living room in their bedroom? Not to forget a freaking fireplace. There's like a thousand fireplaces in this house. It's crazy I swear.

I dropped on one of the white velvet sofas before motioning to them to join me.

"Uh, nothing in the wine vault." Dean said. "But I think my brother here dug up some pretty good info in the creepy ass library."

"So you're brothers?" I asked taking a sip from my drink. "You don't really look much alike though." I cocked my head to the side trying to get a better view of their faces.

Both were sitting on the couch facing me, hands clasped, leaning forward, elbows resting on their knees.

I smiled.

"You see, in the asylum there weren't many _datable men_, imagine being completely sane with a bunch of fucking crazy people." I scoffed to myself.

"The talkative drunk. Fantastic." Dean sarcastically said, half smiling to his brother.

"I'm not drunk, I've only had two glasses in the past minute." I slurred, my accent thick.

"You're what? 5 foot 3? Probably 120 pounds, and I doubt you can drink a lot in a mental institution. So, exactly, 2 glasses are enough." Dean said before Sam moved forward to take the glass from my hands.

"You're lucky I think you're cute." I told Sam, looking him dead in the eyes before kicking my heels off and putting my feet on the coffee table. I frowned. "I'm hungry. But I just ate breakfast."

"That's because it's 7pm now." Sam explained.

"Wow, I've been out for 10 hours?" I laughed. "I don't think I've ever slept that much." I said and Sam offered me an apologetical smile. I lifted an arm and looked at the bandage circling around it. That's when I noticed that my favourite silk blouse was now ruined by blood. "Fantastic. and quite frankly disgusting." I said scrunching up my nose. "So you guys aren't really FBI agents are you?"

"No, not really." Sam chuckled.

"So what are you?"

"Hunters." Dean answered and I frowned again.

"So you mean that my family, like my bloody rich family, diamonds, Dior and Channel Suits, expansive wine, polo games and collection cars, are werewolf hunters… like _you_?" I think I offended them a little. But it was a little hard to believe it. Yes I saw it from my very own eyes, but my parents? My mom was like a mini Princess Diana, well at least from what I saw on pictures.

"Yes." Sam answered simply. "But we don't hunt exactly the same things." I looked at him and waited for an explanation. "Your family only hunts shape-shifters, we hunt plenty of stuff, mostly demons." He said casually.

"Of course." I answered. "Because I know perfectly what a shape-shifter is." I said pushing a lock of black hair away from my face with annoyance.

"A shape-shifter is a creature that has the capacity to change it's shape. Like werewolves, they can change in mi-human, mi-wolf beasts." He explained as Dean got up and walked around the room.

"Is there a lot of them?"

"Werewolves, yes. But there is a lot of other species, and according to the thousands of books your family owns, a way lot more than we thought there was."

"And so what tried to kill me was a werewolf and may, or may not, also be my parents' killer and the dude responsible for the way I am?" I added.

"It's what we think." Dean spoke up from the window. He was eyeing the land as if he was looking for something. "And we think it'd be safer if you come with us."

"What?" I spat out. "I'm perfectly fine here." I crossed my hands on my chest holding back a grunt from the almost faded pain. The alcohol still hadn't fully kicked in.

Both offered me a "are you serious?" annoyed look.

"Says the girl who nearly got killed just this morning." Dean mumbled from the window.

"Look, we don't wanna freak you out, but here you'd be in constant danger. This guy could come back any minute, and he could come back with backup." Sam explained to me.

"I'm not leaving with some kind of freaking weirdos talking nonsense. I barely even know you. What if it's some kind of twisted kidnaping technique. uh?" I stood up and so did Sam.

I frowned, looking him dead in the eyes. He slightly cocked is head to the side thinking of what he was about to say.

Putting up his hands before him for me to wait for what he had to say he spoke up: "Listen, I know we're shady and all, but you have to trust us. You're safer with us than here all alone." He took a step towards me like he was approaching a scared puppy.

That's when Dean suddenly ran out the room.

"Behind the staples. Stay with her, Sammy." He ordered as we heard his foot steps echo in the hallway.

"You know what? I think we should stick together. It's a great idea right? I thought about it myself." I quickly rambled as I felt fear crawl under my skin again.

* * *

Gunshot.

A scream escaped my lips as felt back onto the couch. My breathing quickened and I could feel the rush of a panic attack rising to the surface. It had been years since my last panic attack, I was probably 18. I usually did them when I did't know what was going on, when couldn't control it or when someone was utterly angry after me. They began when they started using me as a lying detector back at the asylum. When they noticed what I could do, they offered me privileges for making the patients talk and know if they were lying. Sometimes the patients would get angry because I didn't understand their madness and nonsense, they would start screaming at me. At first it shocked me and soon I started to dread the moment where they would get angry, I started to dread confusion and incomprehension. I needed to know everything about anything, I needed to understand or they would get angry. I started to read more and more and more. I learned different languages, cultures, diseases, hobbies. I needed to know or else I would panic. And now that I didn't know anything, I was panicking.

"Sam!" I pleaded as he headed towards the door. "Don't leave!" To my relief he closed the door, locked it and pushed the heavy drawer before it.

When he turned around, I must've been pale enough for him to rush over to me. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Tears started to spill out my eyes as my breathing became fast and hard to control.

"Panic." I managed to say before I lost it.

You see, there are different kinds of panic attacks. Mines were the blank ones. The ones where you can't control anything, your body acts on it's own, your mind keeps telling you over and over again what's scaring you. It won't shut and you can't control your thoughts.

I started walking in circles. unable to comprehend Sam's words under his horrified glare. Until my eyes saw an empty corner and I ran to it. I dropped to the ground pushing my back into the corner, and hugging my knees to my chest. I pushed with my hands and feet to get back in the wall, as if I was trying to go through it, to melt myself in it. Sam followed me and knelt before me. His eyes met mine but I still couldn't comprehend what he was saying. I could see his eyes, they were blue, not brown like I thought they were at first. They were a beautiful shade of blue, contrasting with his brown hair and tan olive skin. They were the kind of blue that made you wonder about all the sorts of blue existing in the world. Two pools that could contain and express every single emotion existing in the world, two oceans of love and hope, two storms of anger and fear, two waterfalls of laughter and happiness, two arctic seas so strangely warm they could've melt any iced desert or frozen heart. He stared at me, through my own as dark as the night eyes, through my body and soul. Eyebrows frowned, lips slightly parted, he was crouched before me yet so tall and brave, unlike me, petite and fragile. Well I had muscle, but not the kind of muscle to fight, certainly not the kind of muscle Sam and Dean had.

I flinched when I saw Sam's tall hands outstretch towards me. He stopped in the movement to scrutinize my face, seeing how I had react. Instead he came to sit in the same position as I was and showed me his hand. Showed me the lines forming tiny roads in the palm of his hand, showed me scars on his skin, some new, some old. Then he took my hand and the contact brought me back to reality a little. He took my hand and held it in his, the contrast of my porcelain skin against his tan one, the difference between his manly big hand and my little gracious one almost seeming ridiculous. With the fingers from his other hand he traced the lines inside my palm. Only softly brushing the very tip on his fingers on my skin as if it could break. It seemed like seconds, but they probably were long minutes, maybe even hours. During those attacks, it's as if time was flying faster than anything else, it literally seemed like seconds to me but it was probably more like an hour.

Little by little, I was able to finally concentrate on what he was saying.

"-and this line is called The Heart Line, see how yours is broken in the middle?" He asked and I lifted up my eyes to lock them with his'. He started at me back and smiled a little now that he had caught my real attention. "A broken line means emotional trauma." He explained and my fingers flexed under his touch.

I felt drained of all my energy, every time I had a panic attack it was the same. Right after, I would be insanely tired, emotional and have a throbbing head. A lonely tear rolled down my cheek and Sam's hand gently squeezed mine. As he stood up he brought me up with him and took out his cellphone. He sent a quick text to his brother before he spoke first.

"Does this happens often?" He asked me putting his hands in his jeans' pockets.

"Sometimes, it hasn't happened to me in a long time.." I shrugged. But I didn't really want to talk about it so instead I took my turn asking him a question. "Why do I feel like your brother doesn't want you to get involved into the dangerous stuff? Aren't you both supposed to be _hunters_?" The world felt weird in my mouth, to believe that I was a part of _them,_ what were _they_ exactly? A secret society, a club, a secret government agency, a culture, a race, was it a job, a sport? What were **_we _**exactly?

He scratched the back of his neck as we went to sit on the sofa. "Well, yeah. But Dean feels like he has to protect me all the time like when we were kids. I don't think he's ever gotten over all that happened." I curled my legs under me, sitting so I was facing him on the couch, not really polite, but I don't think these men were all about manners and tea parties.

When I didn't say anything, he took this as a cue to continue his story. "Our mom, she got killed when we were kids, I was still a baby and Dean was 4. Long story short a demon took her from us and-" He hesitated a little before carrying on. "And he _changed_ something in me… Then my dad took this as his personal vendetta and swore to kill the thing that killed our mother. He took us everywhere he went, he taught us how to hunt, we'd go from motel to motel, school to school, state to state, killing creatures, hunting down Yellow Eyes, the demon that killed her. I never really wanted any of this life, all I wanted was to go to law school, I wanted to grow old and die of cholesterol, a heart attack you know? I even got the chance to get away for college, but a few years ago the same demon showed up again and killed my fiancé the same way it killed my mom. Since then, I've been on the road with my brother, trying to save as many lives as we can. We've seen it all, trust me." He leaned back on the couch, sighing as he did. He looked down to his folded hands before he lifted his eyes to meet mine. He wasn't really proud of the stuff he had done, you could tell by the way he fumbled with his fingers or the way he adverted his eyes as he spoke. "Your turn." He added with an half-smile.

"Well… All my life I've lived in an asylum, kept away in a forest somewhere I don't even know in England. I was that crazy prodigy that could do senior year mathematics at the age of 11. All I did everyday was to read, I read millions and billions of books about anything, from astrophysics to the perfect soufflé au chocolat recipe. I learned how to play every instruments there is that the asylum could get me. Thank god they didn't beat me or anything like that, but now I think it's mostly because my parents paid to have me there. But one thing sure, it was awful, I could hear the screams, the cries, everything, I could feel the sadness in their eyes, the pain when everyone they loved thought they had gone cuckoo. I could feel all this. When I was 8 they started running tests on me, they brought scientists that all took a look inside my brain and they invented this sort of machine that made me connected to the other patients. when we both wore the electrodes, I could somehow feel the electricity, the hormones producing emotions in a human, exactly how the dogs know you're scared. They used me for many things, lying detector, disease finder… They used me as a tool. When I got 12 they offered me a day to town once a week as a paycheque. That's when I discovered ballet. My first contact with normal people my age, I was such an awkward kid. Little by little I became better and better, I worked harder at the asylum and one day became two, two became three, until it was the complete other way around. Every day of my week was spent at the studio, and every night I would go back _home. _Strangely, the asylum really was my home. The only home I've ever known. Then I got spotted by a recruiter and became the star ballerina at the Royal Ballet. I lived on a somewhat normal life until a couple weeks ago and now I can't even tell if this life is crazier or the asylum…" I laughed slightly. It probably didn't sound at all like that since I was still a little tipsy, but somewhere along the lines of that.

And it was the complete truth, even though I had grew up in a mad house, it still felt like the real world, or the world I had just recently discovered was absolute madness.

"Strangely, I can understand." He answered me. "Feeling like a freak and never even knowing why, having your life thrown upside down even though it already is a complete mess." His cellphone vibrated and he took it to read the text he received.

I bit my lip.

"Can't you stay here? We're far from lacking places to sleep you know." I proposed shyly and he looked up to me.

Eyebrows slightly raised as in a "sorry I didn't get that, can you repeat" way, he pocketed his phone and I spoke up again.

"You and your brother, you could stay here, for the night. There are plenty of rooms here and I'm sure that, no offense, it will be better than me coming with you to whatever place you're staying at." I offered again, his expression softened while I concentrated on tracing the seams of the couch's back with my fingers.

"I- we wouldn't want to bother you-" He said.

"You're not bothering at all, please do stay. I've never had guest before but I'm sure I would enjoy." I insisted. "It's no problem."

He looked down before meeting my eyes again. He bit on his own lip, pondering the offer. "Okay." He agreed and my smile transferred onto his traits. "I'm gonna call my brother." He announced before getting up.

"Where is he actually?" I asked now remembering that he went out to fight god knows what. "Is he okay?"

"He's at the motel, he came here while you were… uh.." He took a pause unsure how to call my crazy moment back there.

"Panicking" I completed.

"Yeah.." He cleared his throat. "You don't remember?" He asked.

"I'm not really at full concentration when I panic if you didn't notice." I laughed and his shoulders dropped.

"I'll be right back." He said before leaving my bedroom.

_I'll be right here._

* * *

Hey there :) hope you liked this chapter, I could've made it longer but some people find it annoying so here it goes. Please review, whoever you are it doesn't matter, whatever you have to say just tell me please, it helps a lot. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your day.

XxX Hell-Later-On


	5. Chap 5: Daydream

**Silver In Our Blood**

**Chapter 5**

**Daydream**

That night, I couldn't sleep even though I was tired because I was too scared, I was literally petrified at the idea of what was roaming the night, but mostly of what was roaming in my veins… Incapable of sleeping, I snuck out of my bedroom and went to the ballroom. I slipped on my pointe shoes, put on Franz Schubert's disc onto the old turntable and danced. Danced till my feet hurt, my body ached and I had ran out of breath. Dance had always been a liberation, it was like taking all the emotions and words I couldn't say and throwing them out of my body. It was like I could talk without saying a word. Dance for me was easier than talking, it was as natural as breathing.

I decided to take a pause and that's when I noticed the shadow moving in the corner. Surprised, I almost fell.

"Sorry" The shadow spoke up. "I didn't mean to scare you." The shadow stepped into the light and I recognized those crystal blue eyes.

"How long were you there?" I asked out of breath, the soft music still playing in the background.

"I heard footsteps in the hall so I followed to make sure you were safe." He told me casually, putting his hands in his pockets as he walked towards me.

I felt myself slightly blush, for the past hour he had been watching me dancing desperately, twirling and falling, smiling and crying. "I- I couldn't sleep.." I stuttered.

I hoped he would think the blush was from the intense exercise not from the fact that I had this childish crush on him.

"Me neither." He marked a pause while I pushed back one of my jet black strands of hair behind my ear. "That was truly beautiful, like really hypnotizing." He was now standing a couple meters away from me and I wished for the blush to go away before he would reach my sides.

"T-thanks." I giggled like a 4 years old girl.

_You're such an idiot Blaire, be an adult._

"Why couldn't you sleep?" I asked in a voice that, I hopped, was normal.

"I think about too many things." He explained while pushing a strand of his own soft brown hair behind his ear. "And you?"

I looked down to my feet and observed the way my feet looked abnormally longer with my pointe on. " I was scared." I confessed. "I knew you were in the room right next to mine but I still couldn't get myself to sleep." I pointed a foot and flexed it as I talked. "There's so many questions in my head, so many unanswered questions and it frustrates me to not know."

When I looked up, Sam was standing right before me his eyes firmly locked on mine and I felt the heat in my cheeks grow even more. How could my breathing slow down if he kept having this effect on me.

"I can understand." He said.

There was something about him, a physical attraction clearly, but there was something more. It was the first person who understood me, or at least told me so. It was the first person who showed a somewhat real interest in me, not because I was a fascinating freak, but because I was an interesting human. For once I felt like I belonged somewhere, like I could have a friend and maybe even more, but for the moment, I was overjoyed with the idea of a completely unexpected friend.

"Sam?" I asked out of the blue.

_What are you doing Blaire?_

"Yes?"

I froze, what the hell was I trying to do.

"Never mind…" I continued quickly.

He didn't buy it. He didn't buy it at all.

"You started, you finish, come on." He insisted jokingly, shifting the weight on his feet.

"It's a stupid question, don't laugh." I looked down again.

_What the hell are you doing Blaire?!_

"Promise." He said as I started walking towards the kitchens.

My throat felt so dry, it felt like I hadn't drink in days.

"I'm kinda knew to this whole, society, human contact thing." I explained as he followed me. "But…" I held in my breath. "Will you be my friend?" I breathed out and he had that small chuckle. "You promised you wouldn't laugh!" I whirled around and stopped looking at him dead in the eyes.

He paused too and looked back at me, eyebrows frowned head slightly cocked to the side.

His crooked smile quickly faded and I panicked a little.

_What have you done Blaire? You can't ask people to be your friend, you ruined it all. You ruined everything, you had one chance and you blew it._

He closed the space between us, now standing right before me, looked at me with the same confused expression. He didn't move of a single inch and I didn't even dare to breathe.

He seemed to think really hard about his decision, yet his eyes didn't leave mine for a single second. Then his lips parted and he spoke up, really firmly:

"No."

It felt strange inside, the feeling of sadness, the feeling of guilt to lose someone, the feeling of rejection, a weird feeling in my chest that made my stomach feel empty.

He didn't want anything from me, just like my parents didn't want anything from me. I was wrong, nobody could understand me, accept me. I was that freak that grew up in an asylum, that was a freaking werewolf for the love of god. I could never have someone to love me because I wasn't someone, I wasn't human like them. If this was what love felt like, I didn't want to love, I didn't want to feel love ever again, love felt awful.

"No" He repeated again, turning the knife in the wound. "Because a friend can't do this." He snaked a strong arm behind my back pressing my whole sweaty body against his'.

I had danced with men before, but none of them felt as warm and as welcoming as him. None of them made my skin burst into flames or my heart drum against my ribcage. None of them had the same effect he had on me. _None of them were Sam_. If this was what love was like, then it was confusing, how could someone you barely knew could have so many effects on your mind and body, love was weird.

"and I want to be able to do this." He breathed as his other hand came resting on my cheek, alongside my jawline.

He leaned in slowly, never breaking off his gaze with me, his eyes warm and breath taking. His lips so perfectly drawn and tempting. The warmth of his hand on my skin, the subtle tug on my hair as his hand slipped to the back of my neck, bringing my face closer to his.

My eyes slowly closed on their own, the feeling of his strong body so heavenly against mine, the steady ups and downs of his firm chest under my shaky hands. He towered over me, the light from the chandelier illuminating only a side of his face, making him look so mysterious. My heart pumped louder and louder, I was sure he could feel it. His breath tickled my lips devilishly as shivers ran over every single inch of skin. My head tilted back some more with apprehension, the crave to have his lips on mines.

"So no" He breathed out slowly. "I won't be your friend."

If this is what love was like, then I wanted to love. Love was truly mesmerizing, incomprehensible, inexplicable. Love was mysterious, like a rush, a thrill through your veins, and I wanted to feel love every day, every hour, every second of my life.

Then, thankfully, he finally closed the space between our greedy mouths and-

I woke up.

"Are you kidding me?" I groaned rolling on the bed to lay on my stomach.

I reached for the bedside table where my phone was. It read 6 AM and I groaned again closing the screen. Too early for me.

I heard faint movement outside my door and I quickly closed my eyes.

The doorknob turned and someone walked in. People actually.

"Morning, Miss Argent." The voice, I recognized as Emrich's, spoke up. "We have lots of things to do today, your cousin, Oliver, his wife, Coralie, and their children are arriving from Canada today."

I rolled on my back and squinted when he opened the heavy white velvet curtains open, the sunlight blinding me.

"I noticed you have guests, shall we wake them?" He asked and I shook my head bringing my arm over my eyes.

"Miss Argent what happened to your arm?!" The housemaid accompanying Emrich asked me.

Her name was Felicity. She was young, the youngest of the staff with only 15 years of age, her parents died a couple years ago and mine took her under their wings, well that's what Emrich told me. She was gorgeous, she had extremely long blonde hair and aqua blue eyes, she was smart and probably the only person I appreciated in this house besides from our loyal butler. She accompanied me around the manor when I was alone and I wanted company. She would tell me about her life, about her friends and all the drama in her life, she was like the little sister I never had. Except we weren't really that close, but within only a few weeks of me being around, I felt she would become a great friend.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I asked her and she had a small laugh.

"Not when there's this kind of event happening." It seemed like a stupid question for her and I nodded, as if I knew it too. "So? The arm?" She persisted as I sat up in my gigantic bed.

_A lie, quick._

But it wasn't easy to lie when you had claw marks onto both your arms. "Eh, I-

"Now, you'll get plenty of time to gossip later. I want you up in 5 minutes Miss Blaire. Ronnie has already chosen your clothes for the day. Dress yourself up and then Danielle and Tyler will come and do both your hair and make-up." He announced and I groaned loudly.

"Why can't I do that all myself?" I asked out of annoyance as they both headed towards the door.

"You have a status to keep Miss Argent, and we both know that you lack the ladylikeness of your bloodline." I stuck out my tongue at him as he left closing the doors behind him.

It was true, even though I liked to pretend I had all the grace and manners my family had, I didn't. It was all fake, I didn't know a single thing about fashion, make-up or hair. I just liked to act like all those princesses and ladies in the books I read when I was younger, I just pretended to be a polite and graceful woman, but I wasn't. I didn't even had a personality, I didn't know if I was serious or charismatic or artistic or hot headed. I was just making myself up, little by little. I guess this was why I liked ballet so much, they showed me who to be and how to act, when I danced I knew exactly how to do, I had a choreography to follow. But now that I had complete and absolute freedom, I was utterly lost.

I got up and went into the boudoir section of my room which was the room behind the wall where was my bed. Yes, I had a freaking boudoir. On one of the velvety benches laid a beige dress, really classy, straight and serious looking. I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror.

It fit me like a glove, it was probably tailored just for me, cut exactly at the right places. It had a bateau neckline and hugged to my body while keeping a straight cut, it was still very sexy even though it was conservative. It seemed like something Jackie Kennedy would wear. The subtle colour of the tissue like a second skin, contrasted against my pitch black long hair, their dishevelled look against the elegant dress making it look a kid trying her mom's clothes. Hopefully for me, it had long sleeves which covered my bandages perfectly. Last thing I needed was everyone making a fuss about something I couldn't explain.

A knock came on the door as I was contemplating myself and I authorized them to come in.

Danielle and Tyler came in, greeting me happily and brought me to the gigantic dress in the left corner of the room. They turned on the big lights and I squinted from the brightness.

They chit chatted with extravagance as usual while they did my hair and make-up. Hopefully, they weren't too crazy in style, the make-up was simple, the hair was classy. A nude look contrasted by red lipstick and a tight Ballerina bun.

It did not take a second, as soon as they both leaved the room, Emrich entered. Back to the main part of bedroom, the bed was already made, dirty clothes and glasses taken away. Everything was squeaky clean and although I liked the perfect cleanness of this place, it freaked me out every time to see everything disappear so quickly.

Emrich accompanied me to the grand dinning room where I found, already sitting at the table, Sam and Dean chatting vividly. Something about Chupacapras, whatever that is.

The butler eyed them for a second, frowning then exited the room, mumbling.

Sam lifted up his eyes from his brother's and looked at me. He smiled with warmth and I returned the smile feeling my cheeks turn red. I felt like a little girl trapped inside the body of a woman, understanding nothing of all the grown-up things, trying to follow along new emotions she had never felt before.

I took a seat besides Dean, in front of his brother, my neighbour looked at all the food before us like a kid on the morning of Christmas and I smiled at him. On the table laid thousands of delicious meals, fruits, coffee, crêpes, bread, tea, quiches, omelettes, yogourt, beer ham, cheeses ,freshly pressed juice, etc. There was something for everyone's taste.

Soon after I arrived, came in the whole 20 people staff to sit and enjoy breakfast with us. No, even though we still had people to serve us, they were more like part of the family than staff.

When everyone was settled, we all dove into our plates conversing along.

"This is by far the best break fast I've ever had." Dean spoke up, mouth full of meat, he chose the beer ham, obviously. "By the way, looking good Blaire." He winked at me.

And I cocked my head to the side.

"We're always on the road." Explained Sam "We haven't cooked in years. And Dean only knows how to make hamburgers anyway." He teased his brother.

"What do you guys do as hu-" I stopped talking, remembering we weren't alone.

Understanding what I meant, Dean continued. "We go around from town to town, killing stuff-"

"I prefer the term saving people." Sam corrected and Dean went on as if uninterrupted.

"We kinda grew up on the road so it's not such of a big deal for us."

I nodded, but still wondered how they lived only of it. Or should I say only for it. Not having any anchors… Even myself had one. But I guess they were each other's anchor.

"You're not hungry?" Dean asked me pointing to my plate with his fork.

I frowned, my plate was full of fruits that I had been eating.

"I'm vegan."

With that said, Dean looked at me as if I was the craziest of them all. I met Sam's graze to see if he was as shocked as his brother only to see him smiling back at me.

"Dean, being vegan is not a sin." He laughed and my neighbour shook his head in disapproval.

We talked some more about convictions and living styles, it was me and Sam against Dean. We laughed and argued. When breakfast was over we all parted to our occupations. Sam and Dean went on with their Sam and Dean hunting business and I went on with my annoying "modern princess" occupations. First on the list was which bedrooms I was going to lend to my arriving family, which looked like a pretty simple task but turned out to be more complicated then I thought. They couldn't stay close to my guest which stayed close to me, they couldn't be on the top floor because of the kids, their rooms had to be close to one another, the kids had to be separated from their parents but had to stay together.

"Why can't they just pick a freaking bedroom for themselves damn it!" I thought to myself, discouraged about the stupidity complexity go the task.

When I finally settled for a choice I decided to go and play some piano into the ballroom.

I had always loved piano, loved the feeling of my fingers running onto the notes producing beautiful melodies. Creating was an incredible feeling, to know that you are the one coming up with a melody and not someone else, to know that you can invent something who's meaning is up to you, you decide what comes next, you chose, you're in control. I had always loved it, I got lost in it. So much that when 2 hours later, when 9 AM came around the corner, I was still playing.

It's Emrich who came to tell me that my _family_ was rolling up our everlasting drive way. I ran through the halls like a child, trying my best to not trip with those high heels on. Standing before the door, catching my breath, heart pumping loudly into my hears, I pulled both heavy doors open at the same time and offered my widest smile.

The black luxury car came to an halt before the steps of my insanely huge house and I was suddenly scared.

_What if they don't like me? What if I don't like them? They're the first people of my unknown family I've ever met._

I knew that behind those darkly tinted windows were sitting my cousin, his wife and both his children and I was absolutely stressed out.

When the back door of the black SUV finally opened a beautiful woman stepped out. She wore a lovely long sleeved louse dress in tones of navy blue that contrasted with her really short blonde hair meticulously styled and her clear blue eyes. When she offered me a warm smile, the weight from my shoulders dropped. She stepped aside and a young girl jumped out. Her hair was black just like mine but her eyes were blue just like her mother's. She had a peculiar face, she wasn't that pretty but I knew that she'd break hearts, for now it probably was getting her remarks from her classmates, but later they'd all drool over her special features. The little girl, who's name was Halley, if I remembered correctly, also stepped aside so the rest of the family could follow. Then came out the other kid, another girl this time older, she had brown hair and blue eyes. she was probably around 7 and looked rather disinterest in the whole situation and my heart clenched a little. Soon followed the father, my cousin Oliver. He was rather tall but not as tall as Sam or Dean, he had short brown hair and brown eyes, he looked really serious in his navy blazer and beige pants, it kinda intimidated me.

Still I smiled and went to greet them. Coralie who was really jovial, took me by surprise by kissing me on both cheeks, but what surprised me most was Oliver doing the same. I was really flattered to see that they treated me like one of theirs, maybe it was my rich look or the house, they probably didn't know where I had grew up.

I led them inside and we installed ourselves in the tea room while their suitcases where brought to their assigned rooms.

"Do you like animals? horses, dogs, cats?" I asked both girls and they nodded vigorously, even the oldest daughter, who's name, I learned, was Gabrielle. "Felicity, could you take them to the staples please?" I asked her and she agreed, knowing me, my cousin and his wife needed to discuss important matters.

I lied to them, feeding them the boarding school story when they asked me where I had been hiding all my life. They were nice, Coralie was a really warm woman and while Oliver was more reserved, he still was a great conversationalist.

But all along, like the little girl I was inside, all I was thinking about was that particular someone, who's smile kept haunting my thoughts.

I was day dreaming about a man I barely knew while talking to a family I barely knew.

* * *

Hey There :) Hope you liked this chapter, I was too lazy to correct my mistakes XD anyways, Please favorite and leave a review :)

Enjoy the rest of your day XxX Hell-Later-On


	6. Chap: 6 The Lonely Wolf

**Silver In Our Blood**

**Chapter 6**

**The Lonely Wolf**

The day rolled out without any problems occurring. Except for one, the two brothers that had offered me their help, their protection, weren't back yet.

It was 7 PM now and I was pacing in the garden, watching the sun slowly disappear behind the Earth into warm colours. I kicked a stone off of the paved path as my thoughts raced in my head. What if they left? What if they're hurt? It's all my fault. I should've asked them to leave.

My head was aching from thinking, when I heard my name being called.

I undid the tight bun that was crushing my brain to death and shook the extremely long strands of hair free. I turned around to see two tall bodies coming down the path and I breathed out in relief. One walked with nonchalance, pretty normally, except maybe for the fact that he was extremely tall which made his shoulder slouch a little, they had that attractive sway in them, almost like a model. He carried his weight equally with all of his muscles working together, he almost seemed light. His brother on the other hand, who was almost as tall as him but not quite, walked heavily, as if each one of his step crushed the pavement to dust. He was the pure exemple of manliness, legs wide apart as he moved forwards, his shoulders moving in a dropping manner, he didn't carry his weight as strongly as his brother but he looked straight forward, as if the world was his. He could've been a model. And while Dean's shine eclipsed his younger brother's, I only had eyes for the humble one of them, the one who was a taller man than his brother yet still smaller.

I tried to calm the heat burning in my heart as they approached me.

"Who's the royal family inside?" Dean asked of his deep voice, eyebrows furrowed, hands casually on his hips.

The manliest of the lions.

"My cousin, his wife and his children." I answered "Do they know you're here?" I asked back.

I would have to find an excuse for having, in their words, 'low standards' people into the manor.

"No." It was Sam who answered, his sweet, calm voice contrasting with his brother's. "But we have to tell you about something we found." He continued taking out his phone and handing in over to me.

Electricity ran through my veins, when his strong hand casually touched my fragile one.

On the screen was a spiral painted in red on an abandoned building. Strangely, I knew that symbol.

I lifted my eyes up to meet Sam's. "I know this symbol, it means revenge." I said eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know why, but I've seen it before, really vaguely and I can't remember where." I handed him his phone back and looked down trying to concentrate. When I looked up, Sam had taken a book out from god knows where.

"The downward spiral means revenge, it is usually used by a pact, marked on the door of the person they're seeking revenge on." He read to me and his brother agreed with his head.

I looked to his hands only to recognize the familiar A crossed with an arrow in the middle carved into the leathery cover of the book, my family's symbol.

I was about to speak when Dean spoke up, reading my mind. "Totally not stolen."

"As long as you put it back where it belongs, I don't really care." I answered. Shoving my hands into the pockets of my jacket.

The October wind was starting to blow stronger as the sun was almost all hidden. Yet still, both men wore only their shirts, sleeves rolled up.

"But get this." Sam spoke up as if his discovery was going to change the whole universe. "Do you know what this building is?" His piercing blue eyes locked with mines and I felt the intelligence in their glow, the feeling of knowledge.

"No?" I answered after a while, stuck in a trans, hypnotized by is blue orbs.

"This building belonged to your family." He explained shifting his weight from a foot to another. "It was an ammunition factory. It closed 25 years ago…"

"When I was born." I whispered, putting one and one together. "So this guy, Aeacus, put this sign on the factory because he wanted revenge on my family and _poisoned _my mother?" I asked, confused.

"To make it simple, yes." Sam answered. "But we think it's more of a pack, not a single individual."

As all this information entered my brain, I started walking back towards the manor, both men following me.

"So you're telling me I have a band of crazy psychopathic werewolves running after me, trying to kill me?" I asked as I hugged my jacket closer, the wind cold on my face.

"Exactly." Dean spoke up, after being quiet for quite a while. "So no running around town, meeting people. If you wanna live you stick with us." He said as if he had repeated this sentence a thousand of times in his life.

Then I remembered.

"Oh, about people. We might have a slight problem." I stopped, hand on the door handle. "My cousin's family is here as you already noticed." I announced, when they didn't really reacted, I carried on. "Etiquette? Prestige? Who are you supposed to be, dressed like that they'll think you're the gardener." I explained and they both looked down to their clothing.

"Our clothes are totally fine." Dean defended himself, frowning, his lips slightly pouting like they always were.

For a moment, I remembered kissing those lips and I quickly shook the idea out of my mind, alcohol isn't really my thing I guess.

"Not for them, we'll need to dress you up and find you a reason to be here. You can borrow some clothes here, there's freaking everything in this house, you probably already noticed. Nice pants, plain shirt tucked in your pants and shiny shoes should do the trick." I described, opening the door and entering with them following closely behind.

"And about our alibi?" Dean asked readjusting his dark blue jacket, slightly offended about our judgment for his style.

"You could be friends of mine from England. But that won't cut it." I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to think. Of course one of them could be my boyfriend, but that would be slightly embarrassing.

_Blaire what are you doing? Where's the strong confident woman in you?_

It was true, for the last couple of days I had been less than myself, always cowering, fragile and hiding away. I was scared of that life I had discovered, but now that I knew a little bit more about what was going on, I was regaining my knowledge and my power.

So there, I decided I was over hiding. "Sam you'll be my fiancé and Dean, well you're his brother who always dreamt of visiting America." It sounded like a great plan and none of them whined about it, Sam was my fiancé, one point for Blaire.

"I kissed you first why am I the fiancé, I thought we had a connection?" Dean faked hurt and his brother nudged him.

"Because, clearly, the Lady prefers me over you." Sam added. "But what about the staff that knows who we are?" He asked after bickering with his brother.

We were reaching the stairs when he asked the question and as if on cue, Emrich appeared from the hallway facing us.

"The staff can easily be bought." I answered as I marched towards the gray haired man.

"Dear Emrich." I greeted him as I looped my arm with the old man's one, we walked away from the two hunters as they continued they way upstairs. "I need to ask you a favour."

"Anything Miss Argent." He answered and I smiled at him.

"You see, my cousins don't have the same sense of hospitality than me, and I fear all my guests aren't going to mingle well together if part of them know strangers are residing in here within the walls of our family." I interiorly laughed at the irony of the whole thing, I knew more about the Winchester brothers than my own family. "So I suggest we cover it up a little, Agent Wi-Lancaster will be my Fiancé and his brother, well will be his brother. Do you agree with me?" I almost forgot that he didn't say his real name.

"Sure thing Miss Argent. Do you want me to tell the rest of the staff?" He asked, comprehensive.

"Yes, thank you, Emrich." I let go of his arm and he carried on to whatever occupation he had.

_You don't have any other choice anyway._

I told myself. One thing about being a little queen in your little castle was that no one could contradict your sayings.

I then rejoined Sam and Dean into their room.

"So?" I asked. "Found anything?"

I was becoming more and more comfortable with them around, unlike my family who was frigid and stuck up, they were loose and I didn't feel judged by them every second.

I heard Dean groan from the dressing room and I laughed lightly.

"And you Sam?"

He came out of the dressing room, dressed with a shirt of a very light blue, navy blue chic pants held up by a brown leather belt and completed by black shoes. He opened his arms as if saying _ta-da_.

I held up both my thumbs up and asked him to spin around for me.

After he did, he offered me the best exaggerated fiery stare he could muster and I laughed at his contorted expression.

"Wow" I commented. "Not bad, Sam."

"Not so bad yourself." He winked and then started messily rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

I took off my jacket and threw it on the couch as I approached him.

"Let me." I demanded as I rolled them down and restarted, folding the tissue neatly.

I couldn't help but shiver as my fingers brushed his warm and tan skin, the blue shirt contrasting against it.

He smiled down at me before we heard a tumble coming from the dressing room behind us.

"Are you surviving Dean?" Sam chuckled as I moved to his other sleeve.

"You should try red Dean, I'm sure it would fit you really greatly." I suggested.

We heard him fumble with things before he muttered under his breath.

I finished rolling up Sam's sleeve and looked up to him, smiling, black hair falling into my face. "There."

He smiled back cocking his head to the side ever so slightly and softly pushed the hair back behind my ear. His thumb lightly crazing my cheek made my heart pump so loudly in my chest I was sure even Dean could ear it. I resisted the urge to scream, reacting like a little girl seeing a poney for the first time. "There." He repeated my words.

_Don't blush Blaire, be a strong and sexy woman._

And as if on cue, Dean entered the room and Sam's hand dropped.

"How do I look?" He asked spinning around for us to admire his attire.

He wore, like I suggested, a crimson red shirt accompanied by black everything. Sam wolf whistled and I clapped.

"Fabulous." I commented before he joined us besides the couches. "So, I thought about it and, we didn't think out the accent issue and cultural issue so let's say you moved to London a year ago. Which would explain the american accent. And Dean, you're still his brother but you just wanted to see America again. okay?" I explained as I took my jacket up from the couch and exited their room and they both agreed. Even though we had thousands of room they still chose to have the same room, each of their beds on each sides of the room separated by a sitting area in the middle. I found it oddly adorable, two fully grown men sharing the same bedroom, or maybe there was a back story about, but either way, it was none of my business.

On our way out we met Felicity to which I handed my jacket and she announced us that supper was ready. I turned to the brothers and clasped my hands together.

"Show time boys."

We made our way to the grand dinning room and just before entering, Sam's hand came resting on my waist and the little girl inside me screamed again.

"Oliver, Coralie, girls, I present you my fiancé Samuel." I hesitated on his name, not sure they would've liked just 'Sam', they needed something fancier. I felt his graze on me and I looked up to him, giving him my best 'model wife' smile I could. "And this is his brother David." I lied on his name too and he played the part standing straighter that usual. "Honey, David, this is Oliver, my cousin, his wife Coralie and both their adorable daughters Gabrielle and Halley."

When Sam's hand left my hip to shake my cousin's hand, I felt strangely cold like his hand had become an extension on my own body for the short period of time it had been there, it had become oddly comfortable.

I laughed at the surprise on Sam and Dean's faces when Coralie kissed them on both cheeks. "She's french." I explained to them.

While Sam took his place back at my side, Dean was making quite an impression on both little girls. Has the extent of his charm no end?

Oliver clasped his hands together in impatience. "Let's eat shall we?" He asked and we all took place at the table. Sam and Dean at me sides while the four others sat before us.

"Samuel?" Sam asked me, whispering in my ear, his hot breath tickling my skin sending shivers all over my body.

"Fancier." Was the only word I answered back, locking eyes with him.

His eyes almost seemed hazel under the dim light of the chandelier cascading down from the extremely high ceiling up above our heads. He cocked his head slightly to the side, as if saying "really?", I noticed he did that quite a lot.

I was hypnotized by his eyes, lost in the contemplation of his features when he spoke up again: "Yes Blaire, how did we meet?"

My eyebrows furrowed instantly and I then realized I had been completely unaware of my surroundings. I looked away from him seeing that everyone was waiting for an answer.

I blushed furiously, strangling a nervous laugh in my throat.

_Wow Blaire, did you just get caught staring._

I was relieved when Sam, seeing my distress, spoke up again: "It's a funny story actually, It was mid December on the night of a snowstorm and I was finishing a project at the school's library while she was doing research. We were so concentrated that we didn't notice when they locked up the place. So once I realized the time it was, I got up to the door and, thinking I was alone, swore out loud, that's when I heard that sweet voice behind me saying…"

He looks up to me waiting and I continue the story, he's a great liar. "Yeah same." I laughed, as if remembering the events. "The look on his face, it was like he saw a ghost!"

He carries on: "So then we spend probably two hours trying to find a way to open the damn door. We then finally gave up and spend the rest of the night talking, stealing hot chocolate from the coffee machine, we actually fell asleep on the couches. Have you ever slept on a couch before?" He asked my cousin as if it was the worst thing ever and he shook his head with disgust.

Then I jumped in for the grand finale. "But you'll never guess what I found when I woke up. One, he was gone! **But**, he left a book next to my bag, do you know what was the tittle of this book?" I asked and they shook their heads. " 'Love at First Sight' -cheesy I know, but incredibly effective- with that he left a note with his number on it and the rest is history."

While my family was completely buying the made-up story we had just created, me and the boys on our side, were trying our best not to crack up. Especially Dean, who didn't believe a guy could ever do such thing, ever.

I turned to Sam and our hand met on the table while he leaned in and kissed my forehead. I literally melt under the feeling of his lips on my skin.

"Can I see your ring, dear?" Coralie asked with excitement and I froze.

_Shit, I don't have a ring._

"Oh it was a little bit too big, so we sent it back to get it fixed." Sam lied smoothly and I worried a second, about his lying abilities.

Coralie pouted and we finally all dove into our food.

But I wasn't really that hungry, all that I could think about was the ghost of Sam's warm and strong hand on my very own skin, the feeling of his breath running down my neck. All I could think about was running my hand through his long soft brown hair, feel the bulge of his Adam's apple as I run my fingertips down his neck, kissing his olive skin with fervour, greed and hunger. A hunger that wasn't one to be fulfilled with even the richest of foods, a hunger to be filled with carnal desire, lust and passion. I don't know for how long I stayed there fantasying, the sound of people chatting around me only sounding like a faint buzzing in my ears, but it's only when I heard my name being spoken that I was shaken out of my reverie.

"Blaire. You're not hungry?" Dean's deep voice asked, mouth full of meat. And I shook the idea of Sam's body out of my head.

"Uh.." I stuttered, frowning. "No, uh, I don't know."

It was like something was itching inside of me, like there was a part of me scratching at the walls of my head to be set free. It felt like a rush through my body.

I played around with the fruits of my salad using the tip of my fork and realized that everyone was almost done eating.

I shook my head and started eating, but the hunger was just not there so I just pushed my plate aside and tried to include myself in the discussion that Oliver and Sam, my 'fiancé' were having, something about law school.

"So you studied law?" Oliver asked, sipping on his champagne.

"Yeah, but I still haven't finished though." Sam answered.

I listened for a while, at first thinking it was just another one of his smooth lies, but the more he talked, the more I believed in what he said. When I asked Dean, whispering in his ear, he confirmed my thoughts.

So he hadn't always done this whole "hunter" thing, he had had the chance to have a somewhat normal life for a while. I sort of envied him, the way he had a choice while I had just been thrown into this world without any clue of what was going on, doomed even before my birth.

After dinner I decided to just go back to my room to read a little bit. I felt frustrated and lost again. Losing that small power that I had recently gained. I threw myself on my bed taking the book hidden under my pillow and scanning through the pages to find where I left the last time.

Words unknown to me laid there on the pages as I discovered more and more about them. Soon enough, I had become familiar with certain terms such as wolfsbane, mountain ash, shifters and many more. But something new always popped up, there was always something new, something different, there was never a specie that was simple and always looked the same. It was like humans, the way we are all the same but all different. I groaned and rolled onto my stomach like a whinny brat that's bored to death. I was becoming more and more frustrated to find nothing about myself, nothing that could explain the way I was. I was a mystery even for the most mysterious side of the world. And that bugged me.

Sighting out of annoyance, I got up and crossed the hall to the Winchesters' bedroom. But I stopped before the doorway, earring a third voice, this one deep and monotonous.

"We think it's an Alpha." I heard Dean say.

"Weren't they all extinguished******?" The voice asked.

"That's what we thought." Sam answered. "But every signs on this case tell us otherwise."

"Can I see the girl?" The voice asked and I took it as my cue to enter the room.

I only caught the glimpse of a silhouette standing there, the back of a beige trench coat, before it disappeared instantly.

"What the hell?" I asked loudly and both men looked at each other before looking at me, Dean opened his mouth and closed it a couple times. Eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed I spoke again. "What the hell is he?"

I entered further into the room. When I was almost next to both brothers I heard something behind me, like the ruffling of wings or someone throwing paper. I swirled around and locked eyes with an attractive man, the one who's silhouette I saw before, the one that disappeared and reappeared out of thin air.

He had deep and dark blue eyes, unlike Sam's who were a light shade of blue meet green and grey, they were blue and only blue. There was a purity and an unexplainable innocence in his eyes, it was almost like an emptiness. His eyelids hanged low in their sockets, almost touching his dark lashes and although he had really dark brown and messy short hair, his sparse eyebrows were drawing a soft line low above his eyes. Beside the fact that his his cheeks were covered by a thin black scruff all of his features were pretty gentle. His nose wasn't too big, nor too small, it was perfectly balanced, it wasn't to pointy nor round, not too sharply defined without lacking complete interest, except for his nostrils that were slightly higher than most people, it was the perfect draw of a nose. Under it laid a mouth, a small and pretty thin mouth. But while his upper lip was shaped in a heart with volume, his lower lip reached both corner of his mouth without curving down, it was a pretty straight line, the shape of both caused hi mouth to hang slightly open revealing a set of slightly crooked bottom teeth. He wore a beige trench coat with under it a a black suit, a white shirt and a dark blue tie. He reminded me of those kids who wear their parents clothes or like a puppy trying to be serious, there was something sweet but harsh about him but I didn't know why.

"I am Castiel and I am an Angel of the Lord." He spoke up with a deep voice deprived of emotion and I frowned.

"You have to stop saying that." Dean said to the man, Castiel.

I turned to him and pointed to the _Angel of the Lord_ "Is he for real?" I asked and he nodded. "Fantastic, you know what? I'm not even gonna question it, if werewolves exist why not freaking angels. Does that mean there's a God? That, I find hard to believe. Is there a God? Or maybe lots of Gods? Actually don't answer that." I rambled.

"I won't." Castiel answered automatically and I frowned again this time looking at Sam for explanation.

"He takes everything literally." And I nodded slowly.

"And why is he here?" I asked.

I jumped when I turned back and he was standing right behind me, too close for my liking.

"Cas, personal space remember?" Dean said.

He took a small step back, apologizing, and he scrutinized my face with extreme attention. I felt my cheeks redden by the actions of this stranger. While he was shorter than the Winchester brothers he still towered over me, intimidating me.

"He's here to help us to figure some things out about you." Dean then explained.

Then the stranger stopped looking at me and locked eyes with the older brother, an expression on his face I couldn't quite comprehend.

"I don't understand, I can't see anything." Castiel announced, completely ignoring me. "And you say the wounds haven't healed up yet?" he asked as he marched to join the other men, his steps mechanical.

Sam and Dean shook their heads and Castiel looked back at me, eyebrows furrowed and eyes squinted. "I think I might know, but she'll have to get undressed." He announced monotonously.

**_WHAT?!_**

"No." Sam instantly interjected has he joined my side "Cas, what the hell?" He asked posting himself slightly before me.

Castiel's eyes widened as if just now realizing what he had just said and Dean just snorted, laughing like an idiot.

"Damn Cas, you go straight to business don't you lover boy?" Dean commented as he playfully smacked the angel's back. "Can you explain why you want this lovely lady here to get undressed? I mean, we all can agree that she's a babe but that's a little straightforward."

Castiel then cleared his throat before talking again. "I think there might sigils on her, keeping the wolf inside of her caged. They might be scars or tattoos, but that's the only way it would explain why I can't see the wolf inside her."

"Castiel is right." Sam said. "If you don't want to you don't have to, but he's an angel, he has no emotion so you don't have to worry." Sam explained.

"He's still a stranger!" I exclaimed with outrage. "But, I might have a little idea of what he's talking about, I've always had those weird scars on my back for an unknown reason, they told me it was varicella scars I got from when I was a baby, but chickenpox doesn't leave this kind of scars. I never knew what it was no matter how hard i searched." I told them more calmly.

"Can you show us?" Dean asked and I nodded turning my back to them.

"Sam can you unzip me please?" I asked him and he obeyed, his warm and slender fingers sending shivers all over my body as they worked my dress open and touched my skin.

I closed my eyes enjoying every second of his finger tracing with lightness the white patterns that covered my whole spine and that I knew perfectly. At 17 I had accepted the fact that these scars that I had on my back were a part of me and that they would never go away, so instead of carrying them as ugly weird marks, I got them tattooed in white ink, retraced in more structured lines, the sinuous circles becoming perfect rounds and the shaky traits becoming straight lines.

As long as I wanted more of his hands on me, Sam eventually had to let go of my skin as Dean and Castiel approached to get a better look.

"Exactly what I thought." Castiel commented and I felt his breath on my bare back. Suddenly I was uncomfortable with showing that much skin to a group of men. Of course it was just my back, but the warmth I felt with Sam's careful touch and delicacy was soon replaced by the feeling of being like a lab rat, studied by Dean and Castiel without much gentleness an care but more with seriousness and disinterest. I just wanted Sam to zip my dress back up but I couldn't. I felt the angel's cold rough finger on the sigil on my nape. "This one, this one is to keep the wolf inside." His finger moved lower. "This one is to keep him from lashing out." He was now touching the middle of my back. " This one is to make it completely invisible to everyone, angels, demons, even herself, but werewolves even though they can't see it can still feel their peers." He moved lower again. "So this one is to make it unrecognizable from the other wolves, they will know she is one but won't be able to recognize it." He now reached my lower back. "And this one." He paused, trying to recognize the last sigil. "It's to keep her from ever finding a den or a pack."

_To exclude me, to lock me away, to keep me from having a home, a sense of belonging, to keep me from loving, from being loved, to keep me away from being a wolf, from being human. To keep me caged, to keep me hidden, to keep me for no one at all. _

I felt tears forming in my eyes and I closed them forcefully. " Sam can you zip me up please?" I asked, my voice shaky and I exited the room unable to understand why would someone wish such things upon a small child, keeping it away from the wolf is understandable but keeping her away from love at all…

I threw myself on my bed and just let go of the emotions that were engulfing me, all those feelings accumulated over the years, abandon, rejection, not belonging anywhere… all explained on my very own skin, all scared and tattooed on me. I just let it all out, all the frustration, the anger and the sadness. I just cried the life out of my body, I cried till I felt the bed slightly sink next to me. The scent of honey and wood after rain filling my nostrils.

* * *

** *IMPORTANT A/N*** Hey guyyys! :) So I don't know why but FF just kept bugging and didn't want me to upload ANYTHING even just in the doc manager, when I'd click on upload it would load and just go blank.. -_-" So I've been waiting since like a week for the problem to go away and it finally did today! I finished this chapter yesterday really late and I was too tired to correct it and too eager to post it.. XD So hope you liked chapter 6! We finally met Castiel :D and we learned more about Blaire, also a lot of movement onto Blaire and Sam's relationship, I try to make as less cheesy as I can but man it's hard XD I might had some Destiel but I don't know yet please review and tell me what you think! Don't be shy! Critics are more than welcomed!  
Enjoy the rest of your day- Hell-Later-On XxX


End file.
